percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 17
Dan PO We ran threw the wrecked hallways, the windows shattering as black stygian arrows shot threw them (Note: Ever since Arcreios concered Hades and the Underworld he has direct control to the Stygian Iron and now its a rare metal which now belongs to Arcreios himself and his elite monster patrol) Rin ran up behind me, carrying Kyu in her arms. Desmedona covered us with her staff, the monsters that were behind us suddenly died or killed themselves with their weapons. Clark protected us from the arrows by slowing them down so we could all run clear he also dealed with the monsters that were climbing threw the windows with his daggers. Melvin deflected stray arrows that Clark forgot with his shield and hacked at the monsters ahead of us. Me and Jeannette made sure the others made threw the back door, we then locked the door and barricaded it "That should hold them for awhile" Jeannette said, pulling back a lock of her hair that was in her face, i nodded "We better get going" she nodded but i found myself being grabbed by a cloaked figure and hovering onto the roof. I wrestled from the figures grasp and landed hard on one of the roofs, i looked up to see who it was and saw that it was Jeannettes former best friend, Samantha. She stared at me and smirked "Now your a cute one" i drew my sword and pointed it at her "Now that isn't nice" said another voice and suddenly my blade was cut in half. I stared at my broken sword, Freedom...my father had given me that.... Desmond walked out of the shadows with his sword in his hand "Now how did you survive our last encounter?" he smirked. I was about to unleash Takamji's power when suddenly i felt the air cut threw my flesh and there was Angst, smoke coming from his pistol. Pain flowed threw me and i felt my strength leave me....no...I won't die here! Suddenly i saw another figure jump out of nowhere, it was Jeannette and Melvin! Jeannette kicked Samantha in the gut and Melvin crossed blades with Desmond while deflecting Angsts bullets with his shield Jeannette ran over to me and helped me up "You sure are a pain magnet" she smiled at me, i was about to kiss her again when Melvin shouted "Can we leave please!" he pushed back Desmond then ran for the roof "Hold on guys!" I grabbed Melvin and Jeannette by the waist and we found ourselves souring threw the air towards the others "Wow!" exclaimed Jeannette as we landed "That was great" she hugged me and went back to Kyu, tending to his wounds. I stared at my empty scabbard....i had Freedom since i was little....i guess i would have to forge myself a new one. We regrouped at Camp Half-Blood and added another layer to the shields, me and Jeannette walked towards the forge "So you gonna make a new sword?" "Yeah, my skills with a sword help me not to use Takamji's power" I looked at the metals we had...Celestial Bronze, nah i want my sword to be unique Suddenly i saw it, it was a dusty clump of steel ore...what was its name...oh yeah! Heroic Silver, it was once the most powerful metal in the world before Arcreios took all the gods blood and crafted his own sword with the blood, but maybe it would equal that sword. "I'll use this for my sword" 6 Hours later I stared at my new sword, it was unusually large and was double edged like a broadsword but to me it was light as a feather, Jeannette wiped the sweat from her brow "Well it looks strong so it won't break like Freedom...but what will you name it?" the sun shone off the steel blade and illuminated the forge. "I'll call it Eisenmeteor" "Why?" "Because even though its as light as a feather it's impact is like a meteor" I also made a sheath for it and strapped it onto my back so it was easy to pull out in battle. I smiled at Jeannette and we walked towards the HQ, hand in hand. Category:Hermione6720 Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300